Fool in the Rain
by HaloFin17
Summary: Just a random little idea I had. Jackcentric. I guess I felt like torturing him a little more. Both inspired by and structured around the classic song of the same name. Enjoy!


**Summary: **Just a random little idea I had. Jack-centric. I guess I felt like torturing him a little more. Both inspired by and structured around the classic song of the same name.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Mercer boys, I just play around with them. And I certainly don't own "Fool in the Rain." It belongs to Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, and John Bonham - that legendary foursome which is Led Zeppelin.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I think this is as close to romance as I've ever gotten in my writing, or ever plan on getting for that matter. It's also the first real songfic I've done. But I was randomly inspired, so here's another little tid-bit from me, in honor of all you reviewers from "Sick Little Fairy" who mentioned wanting to see more. Hope you aren't disappointed! So please enjoy this little oneshot - it really is this time, I mean it - and feel free to review, as always!

**Fool in the Rain**

Jack shifted nervously on his feet and glanced impatiently at his watch. True, he was early, but he still couldn't help feeling more than a little anxious. Having nothing better to keep itself occupied, his toe started tapping absently on the sidewalk until the randomness gradually morphed into a more or less steady rhythm. His voice soon followed suit, humming along with the beat.

It was nothing new – he always had a song of some kind stuck in his head. Now where was this particular one coming from? He'd heard it in Bobby's car on the way to school that morning and remembered it was by Led Zeppelin, one of his favorite bands. It had a cool guitar solo and a rather catchy beat, which most likely explained why it was still in his head even now.

He couldn't remember it all right away, but it was starting to come back to him, slowly yet surely.

_Well, there's a light in your eye that keeps shining,_

_Like a star that can't wait for the night._

_I hate to think I've been blinded, baby._

_Why can't I see you tonight?_

Jack grinned. That was exactly right! He'd seen this girl around school for weeks, and there was indeed something about her that seemed to sparkle. After agonizing over it for days, he had finally worked up the courage to ask the all-too-simple question, "You wanna do something tonight?" And when she'd said, "Yes," he would have thought himself the happiest person alive.

_And the warmth of your smile starts a burning,_

_And the thrill of your touch gives me fright._

_And I'm shaking_ _so much, really yearning._

_Why don't you show up, and make it all right?_

_Yeah, it's all right._

Perfect again! He'd been almost giddy the rest of the day, his head in the clouds. So much so that Bobby had promptly smacked him upside the head a couple of times and demanded to know what new drug he was on. But the simple truth was that he couldn't wait to see her again and actually spend some time with her for a change. Yet now, standing here on this street corner, he was slightly more nervous than excited as he waited for her to arrive. His mind drifted back to the song.

_And if you promised you'd love so completely,_

_And you said you would always be true._

_You swore that you'd never leave me, baby._

_What ever happened to you?_

Jack swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth. It was a bit uncanny how much the song resembled his present circumstances. She assured him she'd be here. Would she have lied just to get rid of him? How exactly did that song end, again? He furrowed his brow, trying to remember.

_And you thought it was only in movies,_

_As you wish all your dreams will come true._

_It ain't the first time believe me, baby,_

_I'm standing here feeling blue._

_Yeah, I'm blue._

The sixteen-year-old snorted softly. Wasn't that the truth! In his earliest days with the Mercers, he'd gone off by himself plenty of times, just walking around the neighborhood and enjoying the solitude. Most of the time, he would brood despondently over his state in life, wishing he were somewhere else but not having anywhere to go. Looking back now, he was grateful such an opportunity never arose.

Thunder suddenly rumbled in the distance, and Jack raised his eyes skyward to behold black storm clouds rolling in overhead, dark and ominous. People scattered toward shelter when the rain began to softly fall, but Jack stayed put. With any luck, the worst of the storm would pass them by. And though it was warm, he shivered, realizing how once again the song seemed to coincide perfectly with his situation. If only he could remember the ending!

_Now I will stand in the rain on the corner._

_I'll watch the people go shuffling downtown._

_Another ten minutes, no longer._

_And then I'm turning around._

He looked down at his watch once again, and his face fell. How time could fly! He'd been here far longer than he thought, and now she was nearly fifteen minutes late. He immediately began to fidget with the chain that hung from his belt, heart racing. Where was she? Should he do as the song said and wait for her another ten minutes before giving up and heading home?

_Now the clock on the wall's moving slower, _

_And my heart is sinks to the ground._

_And the storm that I thought would blow over _

_Clouds the light of the love that I've found._

Thunder cracked again, this time much louder and directly above him. He jumped involuntarily at the noise and groaned as the rain began pouring down in sheets. He should have known better to count on _his_ luck to escape the storm. Now the odds of her showing up were a stunning slim to non-existent. He stepped vehemently on an ant that dared traverse past him. How _did_ that blasted song end?

Jack turned his gaze upward once more toward the street light and froze. Wind and rain suddenly forgotten, he abruptly turned and dashed off down the street. As he ran, he mentally kicked himself over and over again, almost wishing in a moment of sheer insanity that Bobby was around to knock him senseless. The end of the song had finally come back to him, words echoing in his mind like some ancient foreteller of doom.

_Now my body is starting to quiver,_

_And the palms of my hands getting wet._

_I've got no reason to doubt you, baby._

_It's all a terrible mess._

_So I'll run in the rain til I'm breathless._

_And when I'm breathless, I'll run til I drop – hey!_

He couldn't remember the last time he'd run this fast. Not since coming to the Mercers, that was for sure. Nothing had ever scared him badly enough – not even Bobby singing in the shower. But despite his speed, it was no use. Absolutely no good at all.

Breathing heavily and soaking wet, he finally trudged home, still berating himself all the way. How could he be so stupid? His brothers would never let him live this down, especially Bobby. He opened the back door quietly, intending to sneak around and go upstairs unnoticed. But of course, there was no such luck. His water-logged shoes squeaked on the hard floor, and Angel saw him first as he was exiting the kitchen.

"Hey, Jackie-poo, what're you doin' home so early?"

"Yeah," Bobby chipped in from his sacred place on the couch. "I thought you were actually goin' on a date tonight, or something. What happened – she ditch ya, you little fairy?"

Jack just shook his head without a glance at either of them and slowly squished his way up the stairs, dejectedly murmuring the last lines of the song under his breath.

_The thoughts of a fool's kinda careless._

_I'm just a fool waiting on the wrong block…_

**Author's End Note: **Well, there you have it! Perhaps not one of my finest pieces of workmanship, but at least my muse will let me rest in peace now that I've done something with the idea. I really don't know how the connection was made between Jack and the poor nameless guy in the song. I guess I just felt sorry for both of them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
